TGIF
by my black crimson rose
Summary: The morning after a party at Demyx's; She really hope he didn't think any less of her for this. Oc's.


**M.B.C.R. says:: To E, this one's for you! xP**

**Pairing: Oc&Zexion, slight Demyx&Oc**

**Waring: Morning after, humor, Oc's, slight nakedness, bassed of TGIF (katy Perry), use of 'holy' words (Jesus, God, Holy)... randomness?**

**I don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

><p><strong>TGIF<strong>

What started out as a normal day quickly changed. I wasn't quite sure how it happened, but here we all where, dancing out in the streets on a Friday night. I think there was a party going on in the house just two meters away, but the music was loud and the body that moved against mine was talented. Well, I guess. I've never been in this kind of situation before.

You see I have this friend, her name's Sheyla, she's the girl sitting on the back of that red motorcycle over… that'da ways, ya the one with the long black hair. Kinda looks like Emily the Strange. It's been her goal in life to get me to attend at least one high school party… and here I am. Drunk beyond recognition, not even sure how I got to this state- tomorrow, if I'm still alive I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!

I groaned cuddling into the body heat—whoa, what? Body heat, since when has that been there? My eyes snapped open as I stared at the very naked chest of a man's. Oh dear god; what did I do last night? I checked under the covers, yup, that boy was naked. I blinked blindly scared of who I'll see if I look up. I bet at school everyone's going to start calling me a whore! Gah, I'm so dead!

So like the observant person I was, I took the time to piece together where I was. I was not in my room, that was obvious, and the assumption was that I was in this mystery boy's room. God damn it, I can't handle this anymore!

Sat up clinging the covers to my chest as I sat up, it was now or never—I was going to catch a glimpse of this boy! "Zex—holy shit!" the door of the boy's room opened to a blonde haired punk with an odd haircut; also known as Demyx. He and I both screamed at the top of our lungs, causing the sleeping boy at my side to awaken.

"It's too early for this," the boy spoke, his voice deep with sleep. I knew that voice, dreamt of that voice nightly, thought of that voice saying sweet nothings to me every waking moment. Oh god, Zexion must think that I'm a whore!

My blush darkens as I tried to wrap the covers around my body to cover my nakedness; oh please don't think any less of me! Demyx let out a loud laugh, pointing from me to Zexion then repeating the process. "Oh dear god, this is priceless!" he howled, throwing his head back. Which if I wasn't so upset I would be shocked to see that his hair was messy, and down from its Mohawk fan.

Another head poked up in the door way underneath Demyx's arm, her hazel eyes locking with mine. "Oh there you are Neri, come on I'll drive you home," she smiled her eyes twinkling in some wicked fashion. She's always thinking about something, normally boys… sometime boys being together with other boys even. "Get dressed you horny teenager you," she chuckled taking her leave, dragging the blonde boy with her.

I blush from my spot in the bed, trying to slowly drag the covers with me as I leave the bed. "You can always change in here," Zexion tells his face slightly pink. Did he remember anything last night? Who was the one who wanted to progress this casual friendship into something… freighting. I shake my head, afraid of what my voice would sound like—what on earth happened last night?

I pull the covers with me a leave the bed, causing the slate haired boy to cover himself with a pillow. I quickly gather all my clothing and rush to the nearest bathroom—well, door that isn't this one that just happened to be the bathroom. As I closed the door quietly behind me I'm startled to hear Sheyla's yelling down stairs, "If you guys aren't out in ten minutes you're helping to clean up!" she roared. I hissed, my head slightly pounding at the noise.

I placed my clothes on the counter by the sink, and stared at my appearance. My hair was a mess, well at least mostly on one side. Whatever makeup that Sheyla painted on my face was gone, must be on these sheets. I dropped the sheets and quickly threw on my clothes, I didn't want to inspect this traitor body of mine in till I was safe in my own home.

Quietly opening the door with the rolled up sheets in my hand I make it back to the bedroom that I woke up in—Zexion was gone. Oh thank god! I threw the covers on the bed and made my way downstairs were Sheyla would probably be waiting for me. I wasn't expecting to see Limrageh staring up at me from the bottom of the stairs, "there you are! I had no clue where the hell the both of you went! I had to sleep on the fucking couch!" she pointed at me with a scowl.

I closed my eyes and held my hands up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Limrageh sighed, shaking her head. She gestured for me to follow her, and I did. She was my drive home now; it makes sense why Sheyla was going to give me a drive home. She doesn't actually drive a car, she can, but doesn't. Something about, 'I can always walk or take a damn bus'… that or whenever she saves up enough money she'll get a motorcycle and drive everywhere she wants.

My earlier assumptions about this being Zexion's house were wrong, it turns out that I never left the house at all (other than to party out in the streets for a bit)—meaning that I shacked up with a guy in Demyx's guest bedroom, I placed a hand to my forehead, dear god.

Some of Demy'x crew of friends where laughing amongst themselves, throwing the stray cups that littered his living room in the garbage in the center of the room, basketball style. "That's 10-1, ladies," Larxene smirked at the boys, Sheyla dumped a handful of 'stuff' (I don't want to know what some of that stuff is) in the garbage. I blinked; did she do a random outfit change or something? She came to the party wearing a dress and high heeled boots and now… now she's wearing a tank top that looked really old and a guy's pair of skinny jeans. What the hell?

Limrageh laughed at my expression, causing some of the crew to glance over our way, "Oh you missed so much!" the dirty blonde snickered giving me a wicked look. I couldn't help but gulp, why was it that both girls were able to pull off those creepy looks so well? Gave me the shivers! Sheyla bounced over to us in bare feet.

"We going to get going soon?" she questioned the blonde, were those hickeys that I spotted on her neck? Limrageh nodded, "then I'll see you by the car—gotta go say goodbye." Sheyla was closer to most of these people than Lemmy and I. Axel's ex-girlfriend and all that. She turned her back to us and rushed to the kitchen, jumping over the cups that failed to land in the garbage.

Lemmy and I moved to the car giving a small wave to the group as we left—I blushed when I spotted Zexion. Oh god, I think we just ruined our friendship. "So what did I miss?" I smile at the blonde when we left the house—damn it was hot for fall.

Limrageh grinned, "Oh you'll see, wait for Sheyla," she snickered opening the driver's door. I blinked, what does that mean? The front door opened again, Sheyla still wearing the boy clothes with her clothes and boots in one hand. Her and Demyx spoke to each other in hush tones, what was going on with those two? He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek—that's when I understood.

Sheyla was grinning as she bounced to the car in bare feet, jumping into the back seat just as I sat down blinking stupidly. Is this what happens at high school parties, everyone just hooks up with each other? "What's with you and Demyx?" I spoke turning in my seat to stare at her with a raised brow.

She grinned, "what's with you and Zexion?" she countered causing me to blush and turn back in my seat. She had me there. "Let me see your phone Lem," Limrageh grinned handing her the cell phone before glancing at me. A few moments of silence before a phone with a picture on the screen was shoved to my face.

On the touch screen was two figures necking quite heavily. They were on one of Demyx's couches in his living room, the girl's leg was thrown over the boy's in an attempt to get closer—if that was even possible. But what really got me was the fact that 1, I knew who both of these people where, and 2, god damn! "It looking like I'm trying to eat his face!" I shouted going through the rest of the pictures from the party.

The album started early in the night, before any drinks were consumed, then bam, drinks in hand next was a bunch of me and Zexion. I scanned through the pictures in till they reached sometime into the later night, past pictures of Axel's large hand movement and Roxas' silly faces at the phone in till they came to the first picture with Demyx. "Holy shoot," I voiced pointing to the phone. On display was Demyx and Sheyla necking on the kitchen counter.

I turned back around and held the phone out to the black haired girl, "Now you have to tell be what's going on between you two," I stared; I will not allow her to distract me with Zexion this time.

She smirked, "well, I'm going on a date with him tonight before I stop in at your place… so, I'll tell you then." She grinned, I will hold her too that—but in till tonight, I needed to still piece together what on earth got me from the couch (fully clothed) to in bed (naked) with Zexion.


End file.
